


Home

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, like seriously, slight Lotor/OC at the very end, slight angst, this is very self indulgent, this jumps around a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Lotor somehow is thrown from the Quintessence Field and onto a strange planet, where he finds something unexpected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a back-and-forth I had with mariposa-diosa on Tumblr. I hope it lives up to expectations!

Lotor wasn’t sure how his ship ended up being blasted out of the rift. Could Voltron truly be so strong? Was he capable of facing them alone?

As the Sincline entered the atmosphere of a nearby planet, one Lotor couldn’t remember ever seeing, he felt his eyes closing. He couldn’t be sure just how injured he was, but he knew he needed medical attention as soon as possible.

He could hear warnings and alarms going off but he was just...so tired…

–-

“Is he Hylian? I’ve never seen one that color is he going to be alright?!” Someone spoke rapid-fire nearby, loud enough to wake Lotor, but not screaming levels of loud.

“Sidon, calm down! You’ll wake him, he needs rest.” A gentle voice calmed the other, and Lotor found himself calmed as well, drifting back into sleep.

–-

When he opened his eyes there was an alien sitting next to him. She, he assumed it was a she anyway, was seated nearby, reading a book. She was mostly red and white, with a head similar to a shark. It was most likely that she was standing guard, waiting for him to wake.

Sure enough, she glanced up and saw he was awake.

“You’re awake!” She had the softest voice he’d ever heard. She came to his side, checking his temperature with her hand. Her hands were cool, and the air itself smelled crisp and clear. He could hear water running, and in the dim lighting, he could see the blue and gray stone that made up the building.

He noticed then the simple tunic and pants they had dressed him in.

“Who-who-” Lotor started coughing, throat and mouth dry.

The woman grabbed a nearby pitcher of water and a glass, filling it and pressing it to Lotor’s lips while she cradled his head with her other hand. “Drink, there is medicine in the water. It will help you recover.”

He sipped greedily at the water, feeling his throat loosen now that it was moist. She pulled the glass away after a moment.

“You must slow down! You’ll choke otherwise,” She smiled gently and put the glass back to his lips.

Lotor drank slower this time, taking smaller sips. The woman seemed to approve of this, tilting the glass as needed. When the glass was empty she set it aside, filling it to halfway, but leaving the glass and pitcher on the table.

“Is that better?”

“Yes, thank you.” She helped Lotor sit up more, setting his pillow up to support him. “Where am I?”

“The Zora’s Domain. My name is Mipha, my father is King Dorephan. What is your name?”

“...Lotor. I’m not from this planet.”

Mipha looked confused, then surprised. “You are not Hylian then?”

“No. I’m a half-Galra. My mother was Altean.”

“Galra...Altean...I have never heard of these peoples. You truly aren’t from this planet.”

She stood. “I must go inform my father that you are awake. Please wait here. I’ll be back.”

She left the room, and a few moments later another alien peaked in. Like Mipha he was mostly red and white, but he was much taller with a different shaped head. 

“You’re awake? Marvelous!” He entered the room, ducking his head so it wouldn’t hit the arch.

“Who are you?” Lotor resisted the urge to back away. He was much larger than Lotor thought.

“I am Sidon!” He brought his arm up over his chest and smiled widely. Lotor could see the light glint off of his teeth. “My sister, Mipha, is the one who has been caring for you. I’m glad to see you are doing so much better!”

“I am Lotor,” He could see a small window now, and through it several small, curious children. 

“Eek! He saw us!”

“Run away!”

“Bye Prince Sidon!”

The little ones scattered, one waving goodbye, and Sidon chuckled. “They are very eager to see the stranger Mipha brought here. As long as they don’t bother you I see no problem in them looking in, but if they do I’ll keep them away.”

“No, that’s alright. I understand their curiosity.”

Mipha returned then.

“Lotor, are you able to stand? Or do you need more rest?” She stood beside the bed. “Sidon can carry you if needed. Father wants to meet you.”

In the end, it was decided that, just in case, Sidon would carry Lotor to meet the king. He was careful to keep Lotor as comfortable as possible, angled in such a way that he was able to sit with his back straight and head high.

“So, this is the young man Mipha found.” The King was gigantic, and Lotor felt the intimation return. It wasn’t that the King was trying to intimidate him, but his sheer size alone was enough to. “My daughter tells me you are not from this world.”

This got a round of murmurs from the gathered people, the King silencing them with a wave of his hand. “Do not be rude! The young man is right here!”

Lotor cleared his throat softly. “My name is Lotor, former Emperor of the Galra. I was betrayed by those I thought were my allies. Even the woman I thought loved me.”

Mipha covered her mouth, and Lotor felt Sidon shift slightly.

“I was trying to get a reliable source of energy for my people when another convinced them that I had committed a terrible crime. I did what I had to, to save my people, but I was forced into actions that I didn’t want to do.” 

He looked down then, wondering how to explain it.

“We all must do difficult things. It’s just that much worse when it’s forced by another.” The King seemed pensive. “Please, continue.”

“The witch forced me to hand over several people, or she would kill them all.”

This brought out loud gasps from the assembled court members, several covering their mouths in shock.

“A truly difficult choice, one not lightly made.” King Dorephan closed his eyes. “This other one, they never mentioned that did they?”

“No, not that they needed to. Allura believed her over me the moment she realized she was a fellow Altean. I became just another Galra, despite my having Altean heritage also.” Lotor looked back up, seeing Sidon’s encouraging smile in the corner of his eye. “She knocked me unconscious, and after I was abducted by another, I tried to return and talk reasonably. But she refused, calling me by insults and attacking me. I believe that as a result, I ended up here, though I don’t know if they pursued me.” 

Mipha looked to be near tears; it was perhaps the most violent thing she’d heard of since the fight with Calamity Ganon. That battle had been...well she’d hoped never to hear of such violence after it. But to attack an ally and one you claimed to love no less! Who could be so cruel?

Lotor began to cough again, throat getting dry. “Please, may I have something to drink?”

Mipha got a glass from the pitcher in the throne room that was kept there for her and Sidon. Sidon cradled Lotor in one arm and took the glass with his free hand, giving it to the smaller man.

“Thank you.” Lotor slowly sipped at it, remembering Mipha’s gentle scolding from last time.

“You are welcome to stay here, permanently or otherwise, so long as you obey our laws.” King Dorephan nodded to himself, making a note to have a lookout kept for other strangers.

“Thank you, your majesty.” Lotor finished his water, Sidon handing it back to Mipha and was taken back to the room he was recovering in.

–-

Over the next few days, Lotor regained his strength. It was surprisingly hard to walk at first, he’d likely injured either his legs or lower back in the crash. Mipha was patient with him, helping him walk longer and longer distances, his legs getting stronger with her care.

She checked him over often, making sure that any wounds he had were making progress healing. Sidon visited often as well, encouraging him and sharing stories with him. While Lotor was still bed-bound he would sometimes carry him around; showing him Zora’s domain, introducing him to the citizens, many of whom were excited to meet their first alien. The children, especially, were excited to meet him.

“Are you really an alien?”

“Why are you purple?”

“Your hair is pretty!”

Today the children had gathered around where he sat on a bench, all shiny-eyed and rosy-cheeked, eager to hear his stories. One rested their chin on his knee, their sparkling smile reminding him of Sidon.

“Yes, I am an alien. I’m colored this way because I’m part Galra. Thank you, I think your smile is very pretty.” He felt calm when surrounded by the little ones, and was more than happy to answer their questions. It reminded him of himself as a child, and he wanted to give them the encouragement he’d never received as a little one.

He told them of the planets he’d seen, leaving out any gory details that he could. He gestured wildly when describing the beasts he’d seen, cupping his hands to show them the sizes of various wildlife.

Lotor was eventually given a sketchpad, and he drew his favorite sights to show them. Every quintant he grew closer to Mipha and Sidon, and even King Dorephan. He spent vargas sitting with the king, talking of battles and food and the sorts of peoples he’d met.

Each night he returned to the room he’d first woke up in until one quintant Mipha showed him to a more lavish room.

“You are no longer so badly wounded, so it makes more sense for you to be in this room instead.”

“Oh, thank you.” Lotor smiled at her. He was smiling a lot more these days.

Despite the life he’d had, constantly fighting and running, always watching his back, Lotor felt calm here. Safe even. It was as though his entire past had been washed away, taking everything he knew with it.

He was safe here, he was home.

–-

Two months later, as they walked just outside of the town discussing the properties of certain plants and elixirs, Mipha and Lotor were attacked by a large blue Moblin. 

It took them by surprise, sending Mipha flying several feet away, her trident landing near Lotor. Seeing the Zora princess with a monster towering over her motionless form had Lotor seeing red.

He grabbed the trident and charged the Moblin, stabbing it repeatedly in the back and flipping away as it turned to him. It lifted its foot to kick him, but Lotor avoided it and stuck it several more times in the chest.

When it fell to its knees Lotor finished it off, stabbing its head.

With the Moblin down he went to Mipha, carefully rolling her to her back and checking for injuries. It seemed she was mostly unharmed, the kick having caused her to hit her head, but nothing more.

Lotor picked her up, cradling her head cautiously, and returned to town as swiftly as possible.

As soon as Mipha was taken care of he went back for her trident, taking it with him to see the king and explain what had happened.

–-

Mipha recovered quickly, and as soon as she did there was a feast held in Lotor’s honor. He’d insisted on waiting until Mipha was well enough to attend. Grilled fished and meat, and some vegetables for Lotor if he wanted some, and cool water were the main dishes, but there was some wine(or at least Lotor thought it was wine) was brought out as well. 

The Zora danced and ate well into the night, Lotor seated next to Mipha and Sidon near the King. The drink made him feel warm and fuzzy, Mipha tempering it by making him drink water too, and Lotor was soon laughing and dancing among the Zora, linking arm with fin, spinning from partner to partner, face flushed and smile large.

So this was what a real party was like.

–-

It was about a year when they started calling him brother. 

Lotor had devoted himself to studying the technology of this world, as well as learning more about Mipha’s magic. He had yet to venture out of the Zora’s Domain, the thought of leaving by himself was...uncomfortable to say the least.

“If you ever want to travel, brother, just say the word!” Sidon declared when Lotor confessed this. “I’ll go with you! I’m sure Father won’t mind.”

“What did you call me?” Lotor was sure he’d heard wrong.

“I called you brother. Have I offended?” Sidon seemed chastised, truly concerned that he’d offended Lotor.

“No, you haven’t. I thought I misheard, that’s all.”  
King Dorephan started to call Lotor ‘My boy,’ just as he sometimes called Sidon.

“Lotor, my boy, we’ll be having visitors soon. Princess Zelda and Sir Link. I’d like you to meet them at the gate with Mipha and Sidon if you are willing?”

“I would be honored.” Lotor bowed slightly, and the King laughed heartily. 

“Thank you, my boy.”

–-

A month later he met Princess Zelda and her knight Link. They were friends of Mipha and Sidon and had been in touch over the past few weeks. They had heard much about the newest resident of Zora’s domain.

They met them at the city gates, Lotor hanging back a bit. Everything had been too good until now, and Lotor was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Hylians were very similar to Alteans in appearance, simply lacking the markings on their faces, and Lotor started thinking about Allura.

Was this princess any different?

“Lotor! Come meet Zelda and Link!” Sidon called to him, waving a hand in the air.

Lotor took a deep breath and walked over, taking it all in slowly. 

“Hello,” The blonde maiden extended her hand. “I am Princess Zelda, and this is Link.”

Lotor shook her hand, then Link’s, a small, polite smile on his face. 

“We’ve heard so much about you! I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

Meanwhile, behind her, Link seemed confused; he was looking at Mipha and Sidon, then to Lotor. “I thought you said you had a new brother? He’s older than I thought. He’s not a Zora either?”

“Link! Don’t be rude!” Zelda turned to him and put her hands on her hips, scolding him.

“I’m sorry, I’m confused!” He held up his hands.

“Lotor came from another world. He’s been staying with us for about a year now.” Mipha explained.

“In your letter, you called him your new brother though!” Link exclaimed.

“He is! Just because he’s not Zora doesn’t mean he can’t be our brother.” Sidon raised his right fist to the opposite shoulder, giving a gleaming smile as was his way.

“So your father has adopted him?” Zelda looked at Mipha. “Or is it not official?”

“Not yet, but father says…”

Their voices faded as Lotor absorbed this information. That was why they were calling him brother, why the king called him ‘my boy’? Because...they had adopted him as family?

“Ah, brother what’s wrong?! Have we said something to upset you?” Sidon’s voice broke through, he sounded worried.

Lotor looked up at him, bringing his hand to his cheek.

Tears. He was crying.

Mipha rushed over and embraced him. “What’s wrong, brother?”

With each ‘brother’ more tears flowed. He’d never had any family, not real family. His birth mother was gone, his father distant, hateful even. Sidon and Mipha spoke kindly to him, King Dorephan enjoyed his company. Even the Zora were kind to him.

It had taken some time for them to warm up to him, but once they had he was never too far from a friend.

Friend...he had friends now. Ones that didn’t speak over him, or talk behind his back.

He had friends, a brother, and a sister, a father…

What was the catch?

“What?” Mipha pulled back, looking into his eyes.

“What’s the catch? You’ve only known me for a short while, and you’ve decided to make me family? Why?”

“Because we care about you.” Sidon was nearer now, not quite touching him. “You spend your days studying magic and helping Mipha and the other Zora. You talk with me, and the children and share your drawings.”

“You help Father with the tasks he asks of you, and spend time with him and talk. You keep us company, even when all you do is be in the same room. You saved Mipha’s life without a single thought or hesitation!”

Lotor tensed then relaxed as Sidon joined the embrace.

“You are you, and we love that.”

–-

After a good cry, Lotor sobbing in the arms of his new siblings, the group went into the town. Lotor stopped by his room to wash his face, taking deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart.

He had a family. He had friends.

Surely this was a dream?

He stepped outside, several Zora smiling and waving as he passed, making his way to where the others were gathered with the king. 

“Ah Lotor, my boy, there you are! Come, stand before me.”

Lotor did as he was asked, standing on the platform before King Dorephan and looking up at him.

“Lotor, you have lived among us Zora for a year now. You selflessly risked your life to save Princess Mipha, even making sure to retrieve her trident.”

Lotor’s heart was pounding.

“You have integrated yourself among us, living as one of us. Prince Sidon and Princess Mipha brought the idea to me, and I couldn’t help but agree.”

Muzu looked grumpy but said nothing. Sidon was smiling brightly and Mipha had clasped her hands before her. Zelda and Link were further back, watching intently.

“We would be honored if you would join our family. In fact, I think you already have.” The King smiled at him.

Lotor was speechless for a few moments, the tears returning. He was stunned. It was really happening. 

“My lord,” He stopped to clear his throat. “I am honored. I want to accept, but I have to be sure. Is this really alright?”

“What do you mean?” King Dorephan was confused.

“I am not Zora, and you have only known me for a year or so. Why would you want me as family?”

Dorephan laughed softly, shaking his head. “My boy, my people love you. You are kind and giving and have done nothing but good among them. My children adore you. You saved Mipha’s life.”

Lotor looked at Mipha and Sidon as the King continued. “You came here, a stranger to this world, and yet you are no stranger to us. Not anymore. You may not be Zora by blood, but you are Zora to us.”

The tears fell faster, steady streams down his cheeks. “I…”

“Will you let us call you family, Prince Lotor?” Dorephan spoke gently to him, as though he were the only one in the room.

“Yes, father.” Lotor’s eyes shone bright with happy tears.

–-

Zelda and Link got another chance to speak with Lotor during the celebrations, Zelda, in particular, hitting it off with him. They talked about her research into the Guardians and the ancient technology left behind with them.

She told him about how hard it was to even research them, what with her father hammering in hard about unlocking her powers. Calamity Ganon was sealed, with no sign of emerging, and yet he wouldn’t let up. 

Which was why she was so happy to travel with Link. Link didn’t care, he let her research and learn about the ancient tech to her heart's content, even helping her with it.

“I know why my father wants me to awaken my powers, but I just wish he’d let me do it at my own pace.”

“I understand. It must be terrifying, having that creature sealed beneath the castle. But pushing you to unlock your powers is just going to push them further away.” Lotor set a hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “I know you can do it. You just need to go a little slower than he’d like.”

Zelda nodded sadly.

“At least you have Link by your side. At least he understands you.”

Zelda blushed at that but nodded again. “I’m so lucky to have him.”

“Zelda, brother! Come, eat!” Mipha called to them from one of the tables holding food.

Lotor gave Zelda’s shoulder a soft squeeze and they headed to Mipha.

After their meal Lotor took Zelda to where the Sincline had crashed, showing her the tech from his old life. Sincline lit up when they entered, the first time in a year and Zelda proceeded to geek out.

“Amazing! Did you build this? What do these buttons do?”

He had to stop her from accidentally firing any weapons, but otherwise sat with her and explained the Sinclines functions and purpose. She took notes, eyes glimmering excitedly.

Finally, someone else who loved science and tech as much as he did.

–-

That night found Lotor restless, tossing in his bed. Even the sound of the water was no longer soothing to him, and he got up and headed to his balcony. He stood there, staring at the stars, and found that while he missed the stars he couldn’t bring himself to leave. 

He loved the stars, but he could love them from afar from now on.

Lotor had a new home, a new family, now.

He was going to stay right where he was.

–-

When it came time for Zelda and Link to return to Hyrule castle Lotor was asked to journey with them.

“I have a spare horse.” Link offered. “Lotor can ride with me until we reach the next stable.”

So there he was, mounted on a black and white horse named Speckles, riding and exploring Hyrule with Link and Zelda. They stopped whenever they saw something that Zelda could research, the blonde even trying to get Lotor to lick a frog for some odd reason, laughing playfully at the disgusted and confused look on his face.

They spotted derelict Guardians, old ruins and, unfortunately, enemies. Lotor had been given a silver sword and shield, and even from horseback, he was a formidable opponent.

As they got closer to the castle there were fewer foes, thanks to the guards and knights. Lotor got stares, he could feel them, as they rode through the town leading to the castle.

“You can keep Speckles if you want. Epona gets jealous sometimes when I ride her instead.”

Epona snorted and shook her neck.

“Yes, you do.”

Lotor and Zelda laughed as Link and Epona went back and forth. 

“Well, I think Speckles is a fine mare, and if you are willing to let me I think I will keep her.”

Epona snorted louder.

“You’re a fine mare, too, Epona.”

She seemed satisfied with that.

–-

Lotor dropped them off and said his goodbyes, surprised when Zelda hugged him tightly. 

“We will visit soon, and don’t forget to write.”

“I will,” He remounted Speckles and headed back to the paths that lead home.

–-

It took about a month to get back to Zora’s domain, a strange feeling of dread overtaking him.

He stabled Speckles and continued on foot, taking out a few enemies on the way. The closer he got the more the feeling grew, taking hold and making his chest feel tight.

When he finally arrived at the gates the feeling grew more, making him stop, put a hand to his chest and sink to his knees in pain.

“Prince? What’s wrong?” One of the gate guards came to him, kneeling by him.

“My chest feels strange,” It was the only explanation he could offer.

The guard helped him to his feet and into the city. “Call for Princess Mipha! Prince Lotor is hurt!”

Someone ran for Mipha and Lotor was taken to the medical room to wait for her. He lay on the bed as still as he could, chest throbbing.

“Brother! What happened?” Mipha opened Lotor’s tunic and looked him over, carefully pressing various spots, Lotor crying out when she touched just over his heart.

“Princess, the King-”

“Please, not now! My brother needs me more.” Mipha’s voice was harder than usual, fear gripping her. Only the area around his heart hurt, nowhere else.

She pressed her ear to his chest, hearing the stuttering heartbeat.

“What happened to you?”

–-

_Meanwhile_

“Lotor is a monster! How could you shelter such a man?!” Romelle cried.

“Lotor is a good man! How could you say such lies?!” Sidon was seething and baring teeth.

“He’s tricked you all! He’ll sacrifice your entire people if it means getting power!” Allura stepped forward.

King Dorephan was silent, letting Sidon have his back and forth with the new strangers. 

The ones Lotor had told them about.

“King Dorephan, a message from Princess Mipha.”

Dorephan leaned over a bit to listen. Worry filled him as he was informed of Lotor’s current state, Mipha flipping through medical books in hope of an answer. Could these people have caused it somehow?

“Keep me informed.” This was not good.

“Yes, your majesty.” The guard bowed and backed away.

“What’s going on?” Asked Lance.

King Dorephan rose to full height. “My son is ill. We will continue this another day when he can be here to defend himself.”

“Defend himself? Why should he get that chance? My people never got to defend themselves!” Allura was incensed by the idea.

“Enough!” The king's voice echoed throughout the chamber, making the newcomers cover their ears. “We will continue, later.”

–-

Mipha looked up, hearing her father's voice even in the medical room. Whatever the strangers had said had truly angered him for him to shout like that. She returned to her book, flipping through the pages before a sudden thought hit her.

These books were made for Zora illnesses. They would be no help to her.

With little else she could do, she placed her hands on his chest, Lotor moaning in pain. He’d been rendered unconscious from pain, and she feared it was only getting worse.

As her hands glowed she prayed to the Goddess that it would work, as she had no idea if her powers worked on him. A soft glow overtook Lotor’s body as her power was absorbed into him.

“What’s this?”

Mipha was forced to stop, turning to see a strange woman in the entrance to the room.

“Why are you here? Leave, I must not be distracted.” Mipha had a bad feeling about this woman.

“Is that...Lotor?” The woman entered the room despite Mipha’s command.

“Leave! I must heal him!” She tried to position herself over him.

Suddenly the woman grabbed Mipha by the shoulder and flung her backward. “Ahh! What are you doing?!”

She had Lotor by the throat.

“This is what should have happened! He doesn’t deserve to live!”

Mipha shook off her momentary pain and launched herself at the woman’s back, sinking teeth into her shoulder.

“Ahhh!!” 

Mipha dragged her back, clinging to her tightly. “Guards! Guards!”

Three armed Zora ran to the room, one catching the woman as Mipha threw her at them. They dog-piled her, one using the butt of their spear to knock her out.

Mipha ran back to Lotor as the guards carried her out, blocking the yelling out and reactivating her power, hands pressing to Lotor’s chest. Her brother gasped loudly, as though he was just now able to take in air.

He remained unconscious, but his breathing steadied and he was no longer moaning in pain. 

Mipha stroked his forehead gently, brushing away stray locks of hair. “You will be alright now, brother. I’ll keep you safe.”

“Mipha is it true?!” Sidon ran in, panting heavily as though he’d just run a mile. 

“That one of the strangers attacked Lotor? Yes,” She turned to look at Sidon. “She threw me aside and started to choke him!”

Mipha traced her fingers over Lotor’s neck. “There will likely be bruises.”

“What kind of madwoman-?” Sidon knelt next to Mipha. “Will he be alright?”

“Yes. My powers work on him. I feared they wouldn’t.” Mipha resumed stroking Lotor’s hair.

“I’ll tell Father,” Sidon stood and hurried out of the room.

“You’ll be alright, brother. We won’t let them hurt you again.”

–-

The next day

Allura stood before the King, arms in chains, glaring up at the Zora. The smaller one's bite was likely getting infected, yet she was not given treatment, Mipha to busy with Lotor, and the other healers fearing rough treatment from her at the drop of a hat.

“You can’t do this to me. He deserves far more than that! He doesn’t deserve-”

“And who are you to decide that?” The King snapped. “He told us of how you betrayed him, for the word of one of your own race. How you took her side the moment she opened her mouth.”

“He admitted to it!” She cried.

“But did you let him explain why? Or did you just decide to kill him and be done with it? What right do you have, to be judge, jury, and executioner?”

Allura hadn’t expected Lotor to tell his story in any way, expecting the people he was among to be ignorant of his past. “He killed thousands!”

“Why?”

“Huh?” 

“Did he tell you why? Oh, that’s right. You didn’t let him.” Sidon snarked from beside his father.

“Does it matter? He killed them!” Lance shouted from the back.

“But why? What was his reason? To save the many, perhaps?” Dorephan lay it out for the group. “He told us of the witch, how she forced him to sacrifice a few or else all would die.”

Allura shook her head. “No...no…”

“There is no right answer in such a situation. Only the one with the least casualties.”

“You’re wrong! He could have fought back!” Tears streamed down Allura’s face.

“Alone? Against an entire empire?” Dorephan raised an eyebrow.

“You’re wrong...you’re wrong…”

“Leave this place. You assaulted two members of the royal family, one of whom could not defend themselves. You are not welcome here, and I will be sure to inform the other leaders of Hyrule of your hostility.”

“At least let us take the Sincline.” Shiro bargained.

“Go near it and we will defend it. It is Lotor’s, not yours.” The King was glaring at them. “Guards! Escort them out of the Zora domain.”

A small army of guards surrounded them, herding them to the gates and away from the town.

Mipha watched from the medical room, holding her brother's hand. She gave it a small squeeze. “You are safe now, they’re leaving.”

–-

_Several months later_

Lotor stood with Zelda before a derelict Guardian; Zelda was sat on his shoulders so that she could see the upper parts of the machine. Nearby Link seemed to be napping, but he was still alert. Next to him was a young brunette Hylian woman named Silva, who was sorting through a small basket of food.

She’d laid out a blanket and was humming softly as she set out the food. She was a friend of Zelda’s from the town, and the Princess had insisted on introducing the two.

Silva looked up, catching Lotor’s gaze and smiling with a blush. Lotor felt...something for her. He wasn’t sure it was love, not yet, but he was attracted to her. Perhaps with time, it would become more, but he was in no rush. He’d let love come at its own pace this time.

After all, he had all the time in the world.


End file.
